


Victim of Salvation

by Alecsa



Series: The Lost Hero [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Morality, Free Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sonic does not know what to do with himself, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: Чужие прикосновения задерживаются в памяти, оставляя на коже призрачные отметины. Соник сжимает одеяло, чувствуя себя выигравшим в лотерею или поехавшим, еще не решил. В нем нет стыда за содеянное, нет гордости или вины от любви, которую Салли бы обозвала изменой. Эйфория бьет в голову, душа ноет слегка меньше после обработки чужим теплом, а страх перед возможной смертью отступает еще немного глубже, впиваясь в нутро, скрытый, но отзывающийся болью.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Lost Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Давно хотела написать что-то от лица Соника, но, есть вероятность, что я переборщила. Или нет. Я вижу Соника довольно свободолюбивым парнем, который не любит ограничения. В отношениях и любви тоже. Кроме того, эй, этот парень посвятил свою жизнь войне. Это довольно печально.

Завтра Соник может умереть, поэтому сегодня он будет наслаждаться жизнью в той мере, что ему доступна. Его счастье — это скорость, чили-доги и улыбки близких. Его свобода — это весь мир, сомнительные выборы, бесконечные подколки и народ, не нуждающийся в спасении. Его героизм — это удивительно-стерильная маска спасителя, бесконечные улыбки, бравада и глупые обещания, вселяющие надежду. Его глубочайший страх — это нечто настолько абстрактное, что и выразить нельзя, словно он был раздавлен войной и осколками вдавлен в самое нутро. Его мир — это бойня на цветочном поле, которую он пытается остановить, но только сильнее вязнет.

Соник ищет уверенность и храбрость в друзьях, чьи взгляды неотвратимо направлены в его затылок, полные надежды на будущее. Он не может подвести их, ведь любит слишком сильно. Для них герой отвергает свои страхи, боль и неуверенность, крича изо всех сил, что победит даже ценой своей жизни. Спустя годы отвергать самого себя становится все проще и проще. По ночам улыбка не сходит с лица, пока в груди душа иссыхает, изживает сама себя, не имея возможности показать себя в истинном виде. Это разрушительно, но терпимо. Еще немного он протянет.

В своей жизни Соник без устали ищет любовь и взаимность, искренне расстраиваясь, не получая ее. И его любовь никогда не ограничивалась тем, что он без сомнений выставляет напоказ. Несмотря на распространенное мнение, он относится серьезно к тем, кого выбирает, ведь, обычно, они способны понять его хоть немного. Способны заметить: в нем есть что-то еще, что Соник и сам иногда забывает.

Девушки, с которыми он вступал в длительные отношения, зачастую так или иначе пострадали, но были вынуждены перешагнуть через это и двигаться дальше. Стать сильными в мире сильных. Живущие под весом чужих ожиданий и представлений, за мастерски высеченными масками. Но, даже являясь такими сами, они не способны заметить его собственные сценарные реплики и фразы, становясь частью его аудитории, а не коллегами-актерами, разговаривающими после пьесы в гримерке с сигаретой во рту.

Соник знает Салли всю жизнь, еще с тех времен, когда война жила только в книгах по истории, а дети могли просто положиться во всем на взрослых. И, вроде бы, уж она-то должна знать, какой он на самом деле, да только разрываясь на части на месте лидера сопротивления, Салли проглядела момент, когда настоящие улыбки и оптимизм превратились в рабочую схему для чужого успокоения. Соник сказал ей, что со всем справится, и она поверила, позволяя части груза забот свалиться с плеч.

Он любил ее, и всегда будет любить, но Салли никогда не поймет его желаний и его свободы. Соник хочет стать беспомощным, бессильным и лишенным всяких ожиданий, не чтобы иметь причину избегать войны, а просто, чтобы хоть один мобианец в минуту опасности не прятался за его спину, а защитил и позволил цепляться за свою жизнь, как и всем. Хотя бы однажды. Без ожидания, что вот-вот он переведет дух и кинется в бой. Нет.

Но в моменты сражений Соник сквозь стиснутые зубы поднимается на ноющие ноги, сплевывая кровь и игнорируя очевидно сломанные ребра, вновь бросаясь к врагу в лобовую, пока его соратники воплощают в жизнь план, который поставит точку в сегодняшней борьбе. Ему нужно только продержаться пару минут, нанести решающий удар, а после постараться добраться до лазарета не потеряв сознание, чтобы не давать друзьям повода для беспокойства. Соник взял в привычку не позволять окружающим в полной мере осознать тяжесть происходящего.

Несмотря на давление и кажущийся тупик, Соник не из тех, кто легко сдается. Да, он желает быть свободным, быть немного больше, чем самим собой, притвориться кем-то другим, но ради этого он не откажется от тех, кого поклялся защищать. Он и не из тех, кто разрушит чужую спасительную иллюзию, толкающую вперед. Соник не повесит себя на тех, кто уже висит на нем, ведь тогда они все упадут и уже не поднимутся. Возможно, когда все закончится, он расскажет о пустоте внутри Тейлзу, Салли, Эми и остальным Борцам за Свободу, но сегодня с ним все в порядке.

Завтра Соник может умереть, поэтому сегодня он будет бежать через зеленые поля и тихие деревушки, уплетать чили-доги и шутить напропалую, пока все не начнут закатывать от раздражения глаза. Но даже тогда он желает большего, желает идти на поле боя без сожалений, но еще так много не сделано. Соник хотел написать пару песен, но он только-только освоился с гитарой, к которой едва прикасался в череде миссий. Он не знает, сможет ли заняться этим после войны, будет ли у нее конец, и доживет ли до него сам. Неизвестность ныне мучает всех повсеместно, но Соник только вздыхает и грустно улыбается. В любом случае, он не знает, сможет ли жить без войны.

Соник любит искренне и сильно, с горечью принимая отказы, но не в силах отказаться от чувств, дабы облегчить боль. Он желает быть любимым так же, как любит сам, не держась обеими руками и таща за собой, а смотря на них издалека, не чувствуя ревности. Соник желает быть свободным в способе любить, когда он не может быть свободен в собственной жизни.

Он искренне счастлив, что время от времени может позволить себе воплотить все те маленькие мечты, что обычно прячутся за легкомыслием и простотой. Ему нравится переплетать свои пальцы с чужими, нравится в моменты близости оставлять на лице лишь выражение горя. Нравится быть ведомым и бездействовать после дней, когда от его решений и действий зависят чужие жизни, и брать верх тогда, когда от строгого следования плану зависит исход битвы. Соник всегда будет любить Салли, но это публично, без пошлостей, что-то наивное и светлое в грязном раздираемом мире. Правда в том, что любовь бывает грязной и скрытной. И, хотя героям не положено иметь секреты, нечто подобное он предпочтет хранить в тайне.

Наклз легко злится, обычно быстро выходит из себя, стоит только заикнуться про Мастер Изумруд или его гордость хранителя, но он удивительный друг и соратник. Разумеется, у него есть девушка, которую он, однако, видит довольно редко из-за своего оседлого образа жизни и ее совместной работе с Хаотиксами. Они строили эти отношения параллельно, поэтому странным образом заимели общую солидарность на счет девчонок, нуждающихся в крайней обходительности. Черт возьми, несмотря на свое соперничество, было лишь вопросом времени, когда они станут любовниками.

Эта любовь не нуждается в словах, поэтому, когда они позволяют себе слабину, не говорят. В этом совершенно нет нужды. У Наклза удивительно сильные руки и широкая грудь, и это удивительно, насколько легко чувствовать себя защищенным в чужих объятиях. Соник ощущает себя маленьким, слабым и беспомощным, и ему действительно нужна помощь, чтобы освободиться. Иногда он позволяет себе плакать и быть утешенным, словно дама в беде. И это такое облегчение, что Соник может с искренней и скромной улыбкой целовать его на прощание, чувствуя чуждый румянец смущения. Конечно, вся магия рассеется, как только Наклз решит шлепнуть его по заднице, что выльется в пошлую потасовку, но все же… Довольно романтично.

В этих отношениях есть странное молчаливое взаимопонимание. Они смотрели друг на друга так долго, что практически начали читать мысли. Их отношение к любви и подобным вещам довольно схоже, не вызывая смущения или страха раскрытия. Все идет правильно, просто не каждый сможет это понять. Джули Су и Салли не смогут. Зато Руж, застукав их однажды, была странным образом взволнована. Соник никогда не понимал эту женщина, даже не знаком с ней должным образом, но прекрасно знает, что та, как и он сам, частая гостья на острове Ангелов. Конечно, после того раза они изредка проводили время вместе, опираясь на плечи Наклза и делясь историями из жизни. Приятно иногда позволить кому-то поддерживать его вес.

В другие времена Соник ищет Шедоу, или же наоборот. Их столкновения на миссиях безобидны только в половине случаев, в другой половине Шедоу может, в худшем случае, попытаться убить его. Поведение этого парня крайне сложно предугадывать, но читать его мотивы все еще возможно. Тот и сам по большей части не знает, как лучше поступать, следуя чужому желанию, не зная, к каким средствам лучше обратиться. Желание спасти этот мир, забывая о его корнях, довольно сильно роднит.

Шедоу не болтлив и имеет эмоциональный запор двадцать четыре на семь. Это не мешает Сонику изливать собственную душу, пока не получит взаимности. В этой любви нет места приторной нежности, она странно медленная и откровенная, словно оба пытаются впиться друг другу в сердца, когтями залезть под кожу и оставить там след принадлежности. Они много говорят о прошлом и тех, кого не смогли спасти. Соник держит чужую руку, слушая о Марии, Джеральде, ученых с АРКа, Омеге и агентах G.U.N. с пустым выражением лица. Взамен его ладонь крепко сжимают при упоминании Чака, Берни, Юлия, Кота и других потерянных соратниках.

Эти встречи не всегда такие мрачные, как кажется. После подобного становится легче двигаться дальше, толкать друг друга вперед и следить, чтобы другой не отставал. Становится легче отпускать напряженные дни и полностью отдавать себя страсти, борясь за контроль, как в любой из их гонок. Сонику нравится взаимное чувство похоти, отражающееся в глазах, выраженное укусами и царапинами, и странное эгоистичное утешение, что, даже не смотря в зеркало, он может видеть свою суть. В этом слишком много нарциссизма.

Когда Соник встречает Блейз, то находит еще одно свое отражение, не искаженное, как Шедоу, а полностью идентичным. Возможно, они — это одно и то же в разных измерениях. Ее мир не такой жестокий и отчаянный, но и к ним просочилась гниль, которую Соник отчаянно старается держать под контролем. Блейз не обвиняет его, что он не способен быть везде и всюду. В ее обязанности также входит защита своего народа, и у нее есть силы, чтобы справиться с этим. Их жизни похожи, как и их души, только вот он был поврежден намного сильнее.

Их любовь похожа на тропы по разные стороны дороги, которую оба не решаются перейти, просто смотря и разговаривая. Они не уверены, должны ли подходить ближе, прикасаться друг к другу или позволять себе вслух говорить о героизме и его сопутствующей лжи. Блейз почти ничего не знает о его жизни, это взаимно, но это не мешает Сонику предугадывать ее слова и действия. Она на это понимающе улыбается, и величественный взгляд превращается в хитрый кошачий, направленный на интересную игрушку. Они могли бы стать ближе, когда разберутся со всеми несправедливостями мира.

Соник боится полагаться на нее, зная о висящих на шее жизнях из собственного опыта. Это не значит, что он не находит утешение и гордость в восхищении и жажде спасения. Ха, он мог бы незаметно для всех развить комплекс Мессии на пару с комплексом жертвы. Кроме того, у Блейз уже есть весьма нуждающийся Сильвер, который ищет в ней ту же отдушину, что и Соник в Наклзе. Признаться, это выглядит довольно мило со стороны, когда кто-то вроде видавшего ад путешественника во времени превращается в ластящееся животное. Однако, он довольно ревнив.

Чужие прикосновения задерживаются в памяти, оставляя на коже призрачные отметины. Соник сжимает одеяло, чувствуя себя выигравшим в лотерею или поехавшим, еще не решил. В нем нет стыда за содеянное, нет гордости или вины от любви, которую Салли бы обозвала изменой. Эйфория бьет в голову, душа ноет слегка меньше после обработки чужим теплом, а страх перед возможной смертью отступает еще немного глубже, впиваясь в нутро, скрытый, но отзывающийся болью. Боже, сегодня Соник может умереть в борьбе за Мобиус, сдавшись напору Эггмана, но вчера он прожил свободно. Было бы прекрасно увидеть завтра.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вторая глава - теперь со вкусом Эми. Очень хотелось дополнить работу ее дружескими отношениями с Соником. Возможно, вы сочтете ее немного вне характера, но я ощущаю взрослую и зрелую Эми именно так.

Эми смотрела на него глазами, полными самодовольства от нахождения особо сочного секрета. Ее взгляд и так всегда был довольно нервирующим из-за своей одержимой интенсивности, но теперь Соник не мог отделаться от мысли, что это конец. Конец ли это его относительно спокойной жизни и свободы или же просто конец без ее дальнейших слов все же было неясно. Впервые он действительно желал, чтобы Эми уже начала свой привычный словесный потоп, а не просто сверлила в его нервах дырку с выражением лица, словно только что попробовала чужой торт. Соник нервно сглотнул, борясь с желанием отвернуться или сбежать, прекрасно зная, что из ситуации выхода нет.

Бесполезно отрицать, что во всем происходящем виноват он сам и его неожиданно очнувшееся после миссии либидо. Это всегда происходит после прилива адреналина от сражений и другого близкого к смерти опыта, так что обычно герой либо начинает свой привычный хвастливый флирт, чтобы привлечь внимание Салли, либо старается поймать одного из своих других партнеров наедине, если оные есть поблизости. В этот раз поблизости был Шедоу, и Соник не видел причин, почему он не может получить награду после долгого дня. Спровоцировать соперника на гонку и увести от друзей дело легкое, с инициировать близость после длительного опыта тесного «общения» еще проще. Единственное, он не ожидал, что кто-то попытается последовать за ними.

Соник просто счастлив, что они были достаточно далеко от точки сбора, чтобы Эми не прибыла где-то в середине их поспешного секса, а только поймала прощальный поцелуй. Последний из них. Тот, за который ежик сейчас себя ругает, так как это была его инициатива схватить Шедоу напоследок перед самой телепортацией. Только после ухода оного, Соник все же заметил Эми, застывшую в середине шага, с этим тревожным выражением лица. Втайне он боялся, что девушка попытается как-то воспользоваться этой ситуацией, чему герой не позволит случиться, даже если придется всему аду вылиться наружу.

— Эми, это не… — «… то, что ты думаешь» непонятно зачем собирался сказать Соник, чтобы развеять затянувшуюся тишину, но был прерван.

— Хаос, это лучшее, что я видела в своей жизни, — мечтательно протянула она, явно не слушая его, или даже замечая его внимание.

— Что? — немного слишком громко удивился ежик, вырвав свою подругу из транса.

— Что? — с поддельным недоумением переспросила она, после чего счастливо улыбнулась, подскочила к нему и, взяв под руку, повела в сторону остальных, словно только что не видела нечто из ряда вон выходящее. — Я хочу знать все об этом! — без преамбулы заявила Эми, заставляя молчаливое смущение Соника смениться трусливым непониманием.

— Ты ведешь себя странно, — он опасливо отпрянул, подозревая неладное, но руку не вырвал. Ситуация все еще, кажется, не вышла из-под контроля, и герой не хочет усугублять ее опрометчивыми действиями.

— Я знаю, ты ожидал от меня другую реакцию после подобного, но не волнуйся, — девушка утешительно похлопала его по руке, но это не особо успокоило нервы. Ее голос звучал удивительно профессионально, словно сейчас она зачитает инструкцию по применению, — я фанатка, а не воздыхательница.

— Не вижу особой разницы, — пожал плечами Соник, втайне надеясь, что сможет увести Эми от разговора о его связи с Шедоу, и она просто забудет об этом, как об одном из уничтоженных бадников. Конечно, он не настолько наивен, но это не мешает желать подобного исхода.

— Ты никогда не был фанатом, Соник, так что вряд ли поймешь. Воздыхательницы — они, эм… просто влюблены в кого-то и хотят, чтобы этот кто-то любил их в ответ, уделял безраздельное внимание. Фанаты, вероятно, похожи, но ушли несколько дальше в своем обожании, — Роуз задумчиво возилась с иглами свободной рукой, стараясь подобрать слова. Парень был рад, что она перестала так пристально наблюдать за его реакцией. — В смысле, любой фанат будет на седьмом небе от счастья, если получит взаимность своего кумира, но мы вполне довольны находясь рядом, следя за его жизнью, оценивая окружение. Кто из него тебе, кхм… подходит, — на последних словах Эми прикрыла рот кулаком в притворном кашле, но щеки предательски покраснели. Соник же, в свою очередь, завис на добрую минуту.

— Ты фантазировала обо мне с другими мобианцами? — пораженно спросил он, когда мысленный процесс возобновился. Герой беззастенчиво уставился на спутницу, словно в первый раз увидел ее.

— Не суди меня после того, что я увидела. Мы все не без греха, — она строго посмотрела ему в глаз, но покраснела еще больше.

— Но я думал, что ты влюблена в меня! Ты пыталась влюбить меня в себя столько, сколько мы знакомы! — недоуменно воскликнул Соник, чувствуя себя совершенно запутанным.

— Это так, — Эми грустно улыбнулась, после чего снова отвела взгляд. Она неосознанно сжала его руку. — Я очень долго была просто воздыхательницей. Я думала, что смогу быть счастлива только в том случае, если заполучу твою любовь. Но мои старания никогда не давали нужного результата. Даже став старше при помощи магии, чтобы мы были ближе по возрасту, твое отношение не изменилось. Постепенно я начала смиряться с тем, что ты никогда не будешь любить меня так, как я того желаешь. — Она подняла на него слезящиеся глаза и нежно улыбнулась. — Но мне не было больно или плохо из-за этого. Я все еще была счастлива просто быть рядом, разговаривать с тобой, вместе сражаться или веселиться. Я поняла, что для счастья достаточно лишь знать, что ты счастлив. Наверное, в тот момент я стала настоящей фанаткой, а не дешевой пародией.

— Прости, Эми, — попросил Соник, чувствуя вину за переживания девушки, но зная, что отказ не может пройти безболезненно. У него большой опыт в этом вопросе.

— Не стоит, — она бодро вздернула нос, весело улыбаясь, явно желая избавиться от удручающей атмосферы. — Я все еще хочу знать все о тебе и Шедоу, — заявила Эми, на что парень поморщился.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он, но после нехарактерно серьезно посмотрел на Роуз. — Но я не буду говорить о чем-то пошлом. И, пожалуйста, пусть это останется между нами.

— Конечно, — также серьезно кивнула она. — Считай, что этого не было.

Соник пару секунд смотрел на нее, ища признаки лжи, но девушка выглядела решительной в своем заявлении. Он кивнул, закрепляя сделку. Понимание того, как ловля чужого парня на измене превратилась в разговор по душам, все еще ускользало от него, но, по крайней мере, он больше не паникует. Возможно, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы поговорить с кем-то, кто не будет его осуждать. Да и просто никак не связан со всей этой суматошной тайной жизнью.

— Когда это началось? — спросила она, но Соник только поднял бровь для уточнения. — Я имею в виду, что ты никогда не боялся выставлять свои отношения напоказ. Честно, весь Нотхол наблюдает за тобой и Салли, и все считают, что у вас идеальные отношения. Так, когда ты понял, что этого недостаточно?

— Почему ты так спокойно к этому относишься? — на грани возмущения и обиды спросил герой, чувствуя неестественность происходящего. Реакция на его свободные отношения не должна быть такой безобидной. Искреннее сочувствие в понимающих глазах Эми не помогало, заставляя потупить взгляд.

— Соник, ты самый свободный мобианец, которого я встречала в своей жизни, — улыбнулась она и нежно погладила его щеку, чтобы парень снова обратил внимание. — Ты никогда не знал границ и рамок, а если и сталкивался с ними, то всегда разрушал. То, с какой легкостью ты переживаешь потрясения и разрывы, как быстро прощаешь, и насколько распространен твой флирт ко всем подряд даже в присутствии Салли. Может для других это просто знак сильного характера, не выходящего за рамки общепринятого морального строя, но я знаю лучше. Я бы больше удивилась, если бы ты был верен Салли всю жизнь.

— И ты не чувствуешь обиды, что даже так я не пошел к тебе? — горько улыбнулся Соник, заставляя Роуз нахмуриться на предложение.

— Я так же знаю, что ты не спишь со всеми подряд. Ты не такой. Какими бы не были критерии для тех, с кем хочешь быть, я просто не подхожу тебе, — строго сказала Эми, надувшись и щелкнув его по носу. — Ты возвращаешься к тем, кого любишь, а не скачешь из одной койки в другую. Кроме того, я никогда бы не согласилась быть девушкой на одну ночь, просто чтобы потешить себя иллюзиями.

— Спасибо, Эми, — искренне поблагодарил Соник, чувствуя слабую улыбку.

— Всегда, пожалуйста, — она вновь улыбнулась и потянула его вперед с их неосознанной остановки. — А теперь отвечай на вопрос.

— Хорошо, — ежик неловко потер шею, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Наверное, это началось после моего годового отсутствия, когда Салли бросила меня перед всеми, — он прижал уши к голове от плохого воспоминания. — У меня и так были проблемы с адаптацией: потерянный год жизни, потерянные связи, ухудшение ситуации с Эггманом, травма. Я думал, что она поддержит меня в это время, но вместо этого поставила перед ужасным выбором, в котором я просто никак не мог выбрать ее. Я чувствовал себя преданным. Я стольким пожертвовал во время войны, но вместо утешения и заслуженного отдыха должен был потерять одну из своих самых надежных опор.

— Тот год был ужасен без тебя, — тихо сказала Эми. — Я знаю, что это было лишь несколько недель для тебя, но мы многое пережили. Конечно, это никогда не оправдает Салли, но потеряв тебя однажды, она боялась пройти через это снова.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул он, снова собираясь с силами. — Я не виню ее. Просто… просто это было так больно в то время. Тогда я просто пытался создать отношения, чтобы заполнить пустоту, но ничего не выходило. Мина предпочла мне Эша, а Фиона и вовсе предала в пользу Скорджа, меня самого. Какое-то время я просто боялся сближаться с кем-то, отношения с Салли все еще были довольно каменистыми. Тогда ко мне пришло осознание, что мне не нужно строить романтические отношения. Они, как показала практика, совсем не помогают, просто делают все хуже. Я хотел поддержки и понимания, кого-то, кто захочет защитить меня сам по себе, а не будет нуждаться в моей помощи.

— Ты пошел к Наклзу? — девушка с предвкушением привстала на носки, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.

— Ты следила за мной? — Соник удивленно вскинул брови, слегка отодвинувшись от перевозбужденной подруги.

— Перестань, — она легкомысленно отмахнулась от предположения. — Это очевидно для любого, кто действительно смотрит. А я знаю, на что обратить внимание. Вы всегда стоите слишком близко и трогаете друг друга слишком часто для обычных друзей.

— Ладно уж, — герой смущенно цокнул. Его не особо волнует, когда кто-то наблюдает за его показушным заигрыванием, но когда Эми указала на что-то настолько интимное, это заставляет чувствовать себя голым. — Ты странно восторженная о том, что парни твоих двух подруг имеют тайные отношения, даже учитывая все, что ты сказала раньше.

— Я не воспринимаю это, как измену. Я имею в виду, что это измена, по сути, но не плохая. Ты все еще любишь Салли и Наклза, и Шедоу, и кого бы там ни было. Любовь — это не порок, — убежденно заявила она. — Я верю, что Наклз такой же, как ты, и в твоем окружение есть еще кто-то. Больше двух — это уже статистика.

— Это Блейз, — непонятно зачем ответил Соник, чувствуя сухость во рту и узел в груди. — У нас еще ничего не было, но я… я бы так хотел, чтобы мы могли стать ближе когда все закончится, — горько сказал он, неосознанно цепляясь за Эми.

— Соник, — она тихо позвала, вновь останавливаясь. Роуз осторожно вытащила руку из хватки и обняла ежа, который тут же прижал ее ближе. Она могла чувствовать легкую дрожь. — Я знаю, что тебе очень тяжело, что ты напуган, что ответственность давит на тебя слишком сильно, и что от этих слов легче не станет. Но мы закончим войну, все вместе, несмотря ни на что. Мы обязательно выживем, и мы сможем наверстать счастливые и бесцельные дни, которые украл у нас Роботник. Нужно только немного больше времени и усилий. Чуть-чуть больше. И когда все закончится, ты сможешь уйти далеко-далеко, где тебя не достанут чужие надежды, — Эми начала шепотом, но к концу ее голос обрел громкость и уверенность, от чего Сонику искренне хотелось верить. — Быть нашим героем — это, должно быть, пытка. Возможно, я не могу помочь тебе, как Наклз или Шедоу, но я очень хочу. Если тебе есть, что сказать, я всегда выслушаю. И это останется между нами, обещаю.

Ежик только рассеянно кивнул в ее плечо, чувствуя себя странно, будучи утешенным ею, а не наоборот. Удивительно хорошо, словно тяжелый труд вдруг окупился. Эми всегда была по-своему удивительной, но он пропустил момент, когда она по-настоящему выросла из влюбленной в него девочки в настоящего друга. Соник не мог выразить, насколько он благодарен ей за эти слова и поддержку сейчас. Это точно не то, чем можно поделиться с кем попало.

— Еще раз спасибо, Эми. Я ценю это, — ответил он, отстраняясь с искренней широкой улыбкой. — Хочешь, чтобы я вернул нас в лагерь сейчас?

— Ни в коем случае, — с притворным недовольством хмыкнула она, после чего игриво схватила за руку, переплетая пальцы. — Думаю, я заслужила свидание со своим героем.

— Не могу отрицать, — так же игриво согласился Соник, преувеличенно раскачивая руки, заставляя девушку смеяться.


	3. Chapter 3

Однажды Соник научился преодолевать свои травмы. Конечно, у него все еще были страхи и беспокойства в случайные моменты жизни, когда он оставался один и позволял своему разуму бродить, но герой полностью отказался принимать существование ПТСР, как проблему. Это нездорово, как утверждает Тейлз, но Соник точно знает, что признание, что война влияет на него, заставит его полностью рухнуть. Вместо этого он не думает о своих сражениях в негативном свете, не избегает смотреть на боевые шрамы, с улыбкой встречает друзей на больничной койке и искренне не понимает чужого беспокойства.

Его проблемы не исчезнут в процессе тщательного избегания, это ясно, как день, но и времени на обработку каждой из них никогда нет. Стоит только одному бою кончиться, как нужно готовиться к следующему. И если у окружающих есть некоторый разрыв между битвами, который они могут провести у психолога или в кругу любящей семьи, демонстрация страхов которым поможет справиться с переживаниями, то Соник не такой. Он герой и самый ценный актив Борцов за Свободу, присутствие страха у которого может подорвать боевой дух каждого и повернуть к худшему ход войны. Пока его отрицание только всем помогало.

Когда ежик был моложе, еще даже до начала подросткового возраста, он просто не понимал последствий и тяжести ситуации. Он жил сегодня, предпочитая не ждать рассвета, а встречать его. Множество битв научили его не быть таким безрассудным, чтобы не подвергать опасности тех, кто дорог. Соник не потерял своей самоуверенности на поле, но теперь его планы намного продуманнее, а атаки более целенаправленны. Однажды ему пришлось научиться мыслить стратегически, но оставаться непредсказуемым и стремительным.

Герой удивляется, что кто-то действительно продолжает спрашивать его о самочувствии после всей той бравады и лжи, что он ежедневно льет им в уши. Он может отмахнуться почти от каждого, заставив их чувствовать веселье или раздражение вместо беспокойства, вызывающего предательское сомнение в собственной стабильности, но Тейлз другой. Это его маленький брат, чрезвычайно умный и проницательный, умеющий читать его, как открытую книгу. Соник не может заставить себя лгать, когда разговор приобретает такой мрачный и серьезный оборот, но и правда просто не должна существовать. Поэтому, грустно улыбаясь, он говорит, что все будет отлично после войны. В этом нет сомнений.

Враги не должны знать, что их худший кошмар имеет прорехи в защите. Соник должен без сомнения кидаться в ловушку, делая вид, что найдет выход из самой патовой ситуации, и ведь действительно делает. Нет, вместо содроганий перед собственной неудачей, он должен заставить противника сомневаться и бояться, чтобы тот делал больше ошибок. Но нельзя выглядеть злобным или угрожающим, словно готов прикончить врага в случае победы, ведь страх — это палка о двух концах. Существа в ужасе загнанные в угол способны совершать необдуманные и опасные вещи, с которыми не всегда есть возможность справиться.

Когда у Эггмана получается схватить героя с помощью Фантомного Рубина и своего нового лакея, Инфинита, ежик словно забывает, что такое паника и страх. Вместо этого он улыбается и издевается, заставляя Роботника скалиться в раздражении и отдавать шакалу приказ, дать наглому грызуну урок хороших манер. И следующие шесть месяцев Соник учится справляться с бесконечными психологическими пытками в виде довольно жестоких иллюзий, с ограниченным количеством пищи и самым худшим — отсутствием места для бега. Или так он говорит, чтобы не дать себе сломаться. Ведь, что может быть хуже, чем отсутствие свободы?

Он не позволяет себе скучать по друзьям или сомневаться в реальности происходящего, чего так жаждет Инфинит. Время относительно, и, не видя солнечного света, очень легко притвориться, что прошла неделя или две, но никак не бесконечные шесть месяцев, наполненные страданиями и одиночеством. Честно говоря, герой не знает, почему его все еще не роботизировали. Возможно, Эгман не желает рисковать и выпускать его из камеры для такого пустяка. Или же ему доставляет удовольствие смотреть на беспомощность своего злейшего врага. Или оба варианта.

Соник учится не ненавидеть красный цвет, которым окрашены иллюзии, ведь в нем таится столько хороших воспоминаний. Учится не содрогаться от чужих прикосновений, не вспоминать о поддельных смертях друзей, слыша их голос, не пытаться скрыться в своей комнате или под предлогом пробежки. Снова учится не бояться воды. Конечно, у него есть навыки во всех этих аспектах, выработанные ненароком, но теперь герой становится мастером ношения масок. Как прекрасно, что он так быстро учится заставлять глаза сиять теми эмоциями, которые не испытывает.

С ним все в порядке. Он чувствует себя прекрасно, и чужие сомнения просто заставляют его раздражаться. Ежик не понимает, где его образ сдал сбой, что все вокруг ходят вокруг на цыпочках, словно любое прикосновение или неосторожное слово может сломать. Соник не чувствует себя хрупким, напротив, как никогда прежде, сталь внутри него закалена. Если бы он хотел или мог сломаться, то давно сделал бы это, но такой роскоши для него не существует. Он на удивление практичный в плане собственных эмоций, поэтому старается не чувствовать то, что, по его мнению, мешает. Вроде травм, боли, депрессии, ненависти или садизма. Вместо этого ежик ищет, чем все это покрыть.

Герой, солдат, старший брат, самая быстрая вещь на планете, надоедливый грызун, бойфренд, любовник — это то, чем Соник привык быть, кем он умеет быть. Сын, племянник, ребенок, подросток, пациент — не так много. Он с трудом справляется с появлением семьи, которая была вероломно отобрана Роботником, но возвращена тяжелыми усилиями. Ежик не из тех, кто будет серьезно говорить о миссиях, охотно упоминать травмы или, не дай Хаос, озвучивать чувства и страхи. Его родители и дядя жаждут доверия, хотят дать понимание, но Соник так долго заботился о себе и других без взрослых, что семейные узы ныне кажутся клеткой.

Проблема в том, что он вырос на войне. Его воспоминания о мирных временах размыты и блеклы, в них практически не осталось эмоциональных откликов, этим невозможно дорожить. Детство — это что-то настолько абстрактное, что даже вообразить не получается. Берни и Джулиас тоже были солдатами, участвовали в войне с Оверлендерами, были частью королевской армии, но разница в том, что они шли на это добровольно, желая защитить страну. Соник тоже хочет защитить Мебиус, но он этому научился только в борьбе за собственное выживание.

Однажды его нежелание говорить о себе довело их до спора. Мама попыталась наказать его и заставить подумать о своем поведении, словно забыла, кем был Соник. Он не понял тогда, замолчал и растерянно смотрел ей в глаза, но видел только беспокойство и раздражение от невозможности достучаться. Чак и Джулиас с осторожностью наблюдают, ожидая реакции. Тогда лицо героя вдруг становится мрачным от скромной улыбки, уши и плечи опускаются в поражении, но кулаки сжимаются в упрямстве. Он не знает, чего от него ожидают, но вдруг отговорки больше не помогают.

— Я в порядке, как и всегда, — грустно говорит он, видя, как Берни теряет всю строгость и стойкость, переходя к беспокойству и озадаченности. — Ничего не изменилось.

— Соник, — осторожно начинает Берни, нежно беря его руку. — Невозможно быть полностью в порядке, после подобного.

— Нет, — соглашается он, видя в глазах матери слезы бессилия. — Но я должен быть.

Тяжелая атмосфера в доме сохраняется еще долго, поэтому Соник сбегает, стоит только выйти из зоны видимости родителей. Он не хотел заставлять их беспокоиться, но, как однажды сказала Ванилла, любящая семья всегда беспокоится. Ежик знает об этом довольно хорошо, он всегда опасается за безопасность окружающих, особенно Тейлза.

Соник пытается наверстать упущенное. Возможно, это не так просто, как он пытается заставить выглядеть. В прошлый раз тоже было тяжко, прошло в два раза больше времени для всех остальных, но в тоже время, он сам не ощутил разрыва. Мир не был так сильно порабощен, Борцы за Свободу доблестно сражались с империей Эггмана, но теперь шести месяцев хватило, чтобы практически вся планета оказалась под железной рукой диктатора и легионов роботов, а Соник столько времени провел занимаясь самовнушением, что частично забыл о чувстве опасности, и это делает его весьма безрассудным и безответственным в глазах соратников.

Салли не смотрит на него с беспокойством, вместо этого она полна облегчения, что он жив и здоров, насколько это возможно в нынешних обстоятельствах. И, хотя внешне ее поведение не изменилось, а любовь осталась прежней, герой видит тьму и тяжесть страхов, сомнений, ответственности и скорби, осевшие на душе. Невозможно убрать эту усталость и исчерпанность, помалу убивающие ее день за днем в отсутствии столба, о который может опереться. Соник не может винить девушку за то, что она счастлива его выживанию не просто из сильных чувств, но больше от осознания, что ей не придется быть в каждой бочке затычкой, какой всегда был ежик. В конце концов, они всегда были братьями по оружию над влюбленными.

Через несколько недель, когда все приходит в норму, более или менее, со всем рушащимся миром вокруг, Соник находит время, чтобы навестить Наклза на острове Ангелов. Это место является полной противоположностью темной камеры, полной пыток и одиночества, медленно пожирающего изнутри, но тщательно игнорируемого. Солнце сияет ярко, как никогда, воздух прохладный, всегда в движении, мир полон естественных шумов. Он дышит, чувствуя, как предательски дрожат губы, когда внутренний шкаф со скелетами ломится от нежелательных эмоций. В безопасности и доброжелательности этого места Соник балансирует на лезвии краха.

— Ты в порядке, — спокойно говорит Наклз, пытаясь привести его иглы в порядок, состригая лишнее и вычищая мусор. Голос полон понимания, знания, которого не должен иметь, но все же. Ехидна выглядит слегка грустным и отчаянным, но смирившимся, тем не менее.

— Да, — задыхаясь, отвечает ежик, горло болит от напряжения, а глаза, смотрящие в никуда, широко распахнуты. Его память направлена на ад, ад, ад. Его жизнь похожа на путеводитель по сломанным судьбам. Тогда он не пытается сдерживать слезы.

С Шедоу все по-другому. С ним Соник никак не может остановиться говорить, лишь инстинктивно сохраняя позитивное отношение и разбавляя повествование шутками и никак не связанными историями. Он стоически выдерживает стальной взгляд красных глаз, которые с таким трудом читает, намного лучше умея залезать прямо в душу. Руки беспорядочно сжимают другие, словно пытаясь убедить себя в реальности происходящего. Признаться, иллюзии Инфинита были слишком реалистичны.

— Я думал, ты мертв, Фейкер, — прерывает его Шедоу среди беспорядочного потока слов.

Соник поднимает глаза и вдруг ему хочется улыбаться по-настоящему. Ежик напротив собран и отдаленно враждебен, как и всегда, но даже так возможно заметить легкое подергивание плеч, словно те вот-вот опустятся. Даже такой с виду холодный парень испытывает облегчение от возвращения героя, но в отличие от всех остальных не принял его смерть, продолжая надеяться на чудо. Вместо этого Шедоу преодолел свою скорбь и продолжил двигаться дальше, полагаясь на себя и тех, кто еще жив, чтобы бороться за мир, который нуждается в спасении. Соник благодарен, что он сражался, не оглядываясь назад.

Спустя месяцы ежик сталкивается с Блейз. Несмотря на большой разрыв, их отношение друг к другу не изменилось, словно это какая-то капсула времени, которую достают при встрече. Она ничего не знала о проблемах в их измерении, и это к лучшему. Соник чувствовал бы себя крайне виноватым, если бы в войну было втянуто больше людей, не имеющих к ней никакого отношения. Измерение Сол — мирное место, не заслуживающее всего этого кошмара, как и его принцесса. Блейз может быть одним из сильнейших мобианцев, которых герой знает, но пусть лучше эта сила будет направлена на предотвращение, а не на борьбу с последствиями. Хватает и того, что ее изумруды то и дело оказываются не в тех руках.

— Этого никогда не будет достаточно, не так ли? — серьезно спрашивает кошка, скрестив руки и устремив взгляд к небу.

Рассеянно покачав головой, Соник не озвучивает ожидаемого ответа. Он забывает, что принцесса частенько помогает Сильверу в будущем и хорошо понимает, каково смотреть на сгорающий мир, не имея достаточно сил, чтобы многое изменить. Только вспоминая, ежик понимает, что именно так выглядит его маска со стороны. И это смешно, что даже он не может в ту же секунду распознать ее края.

Эми тащит его на пикник в один из тех спокойных дней вместе с Крим, Ваниллой и Тейлзом. Он и не против. В такую погоду было бы грехом сидеть в доме, а свою легкую пробежку он уже совершил. В кругу семьи и в непринужденной атмосфере Соник думает о своем долге с любовью. Все жертвы давно себя оправдали.

— Ты еще изменишься, Соник, — улыбается ему Эми, когда остальные не обращают внимание.

И правда. Однажды, он позволит себе двигаться дальше титула героя и чувствовать все правильно. Только бы война закончилась.


	4. Chapter 4

Солнце в измерении Сол ярче, больше и горячее. Мирные волны без устали омывают берега острова, никогда не замирающего в своей суматошной деятельности. Все кажется настолько мирным, что Соник никак не может отмахнуться от чувства, что все это просто плод его больного воображения. Ныне, наблюдая мир, совершенно чужой и не нуждающийся в спасении, ежик больше не знает, что делать с собственной жизнью.

Тринадцать лет жертв, трагедий, лишений, катаклизмов и смертельных опасностей, чтобы стать достаточно сильным для убийства Роботника. Два года на уничтожение последствий и привидения мира в относительный порядок. И вот, спустя пятнадцать лет, Соник свободен от своего клейма героя. Его планета восстановлена, его народ больше не терроризируется и не истребляется злобным сумасшедшим ученым, а его друзья и он сам больше не должны рисковать своими жизнями, и могут просто заняться собой. Ежик так устал от всего. Лишь убедившись, что больше не нужен, он бросил все и сбежал в измерение Сол.

Время от времени он возвращается домой, чтобы все проверить, но оставаться там пока тяжело. Сонику нужно время, чтобы оправиться, и место, где он никому неизвестен. Блейз с радостью приняла его, как своего гостя. В то время, как принцесса не была занята своим королевством или обязанностями хранителя, они проводили много времени вместе, путешествуя на соседние острова, гуляя в городе, устраивая дружеские состязания, делясь культурными особенностями и хорошими воспоминаниями или проводя вместе медленные вечера за просмотром фильмов и чтением книг. Иногда к ним присоединялись Марин и Сильвер.

Делиться такими простыми и невинными моментами без страха перед завтрашним днем было в новинку, оттого Соник никак не мог преодолеть пьянящее чувство эйфории. Ему и не хотелось. Он рассеянно перебирает струны на своей старой гитаре, способный уже вполне сносно играть песни. Писать собственные пока не очень получается. Мир замер в свой лучший момент, а герой Мобиуса чувствует себя перегоревшим и сухим, как пепел в костре. Дома все твердят ему наслаждаться победой, но, потеряв войну, прошившую его жизнь и личность красной нитью, ежик чувствует только скорбь к ушедшим дням.

Так или иначе, с войной или без нее, Соник не может найти идеальный баланс. Потеряв семью, он не хотел возвращаться в пустой дом, но вернув ее, стал чувствовать себя чужим с незнакомцами под своей крышей. Лишившись детства, он хотел скинуть вес мира со своих плеч, но когда битвы подошли к концу, герой больше не знал, кто он и для чего нужен. Соник хотел сделать своих любимых счастливыми и перестать тяготить их своими бедами, но после исчезновения Шедоу и свадьбы Наклза, он невольно чувствует себя одиноким и брошенным. У него все еще есть Салли и Блейз, но… кажется, будто он где-то облажался.

Предательские мысли лезут в голову против железного желания отпустить. Соник мысленно готовит себя к предстоящему браку, от перспектив которого по спине бегут мурашки. Власть, корона, политика — это не его. Он любит Салли, хочет прожить с ней счастливую жизнь, да и к ожиданиям народа ему не привыкать, но быть героем и ежедневно сражаться с роботами немного отличается от роли короля. Ежик понятия не имеет, в чем нуждается народ, что сделает его счастливым. Раньше хватало просто не допустить разрушения городов и массовой роботизации.

Блейз учит его тому, чему может, и Соник не может быть благодарнее за это больше, чем сейчас. Она сама еще не королева, ее отец все еще занимает трон, между прочим, потрясающе веселый парень, по мнению героя, но зато хранительница выросла, будучи настоящей принцессой. Даже Салли, со всеми ее знаниями и замашками, больше полководец, чем будущая королева.

Вечер тихий и бесцельный, хочется, чтобы так и оставалось, но Соник нутром чует, что что-то пойдет не по плану, и оказывается прав, когда Сильвер появляется в комнате. Его удрученное, но при этом странно самодовольное выражение лица заставляет волноваться.

— Сильвер? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Блейз, имея в виду сразу «Что ты здесь делаешь?», «Ты в порядке?» и «Что-то случилось?»

— Привет, — он неловко взмахивает рукой, бросая на них осторожный взгляд, но после отводя его словно из чувства вины. — Не помешал?

Соник не может удержаться от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Ревностная натура путешественника во времени по отношению к своей фигуре старшей сестры пусть и не вызывает неудобств и неловкостей между ними, все же иногда раздражает. Конечно, влезть между ними на диване и предотвратить интимный момент это довольно невинно и по-детски для взрослого, но Сильвер не силен в социальных взаимодействиях и их тонкостях в виду отсутствия населения в гиблом будущем. Блейз нахмурилась и строго посмотрела на него, сложив руки на груди.

— Хорошо, ладно, — примирительно пробормотал он, садясь перед ними на стул, нетерпеливо ерзая. — Хорошо, — повторился Сильвер, явно не зная, как продолжить разговор. — Кажется, я нашел причину, почему будущее продолжает разрушаться, — наконец выпалил он не слишком радостно.

— Это же здорово! — удивился Соник, искренне радуясь успеху друга. — Тебе нужна помощь в этом?

— Нет. На самом деле, это будет трудно, но я должен сделать это один, — с некоторой грустью отверг предложение путешественник во времени, хотя выглядел весьма стоически. Сразу после этого его поза потеряла жесткость, словно его воля ослабла, — возможно, это последний раз, когда мы видимся.

— Что? Почему? — заволновался синий ежик, когда больное предчувствие затопило его легкие. Ему, честно говоря, совсем не хочется терять еще одного друга. Если Сильвер не примет помощь по собственной воле, то Соник не постесняется предоставить ее насильно.

— Только не говори мне, что ты просто не хочешь ввязывать нас в это из страха, — осторожно предположила Блейз, волнуясь.

— Нет! — нетерпеливо отрицал он, желая прервать любые их дальнейшие слова. — Нет, если бы вы могли мне помочь, я бы обязательно попросил, но в этот раз все по-другому, — Сильвер разочарованно сжал кулаки, глаза его расширились от бессильной злости. — В этот раз, это моя вина.

— Объясни, — потребовала принцесса, глубоко нахмурившись в замешательстве. Соник давно не видел ее такой напряженной.

— Каждый раз, когда я уничтожал одну причину апокалипсиса, всегда появлялась другая. Что бы я ни делал, но в будущем меня всегда ждали только разруха и упадок. Даже сейчас, когда у нас есть небольшая социальная организация и мобианцы и люди не гибнут от атак монстров или роботов, не содержаться в рабстве, все еще есть сильная нехватка еды и воды. Это не жизнь, а выживание, — в отчаянии рассказал Сильвер, посмотрев на них уставшими глазами, от чего они невольно смягчились. — Я столько всего перепробовал, сделал столько плохих и хороших вещей в своих попытках. В то же время каждый следующий катализатор становится все более абсурдным, словно вселенная сопротивляется. Я заметил это и начал исследовать все темы связанные с путешествием во времени, обращался ко всем, кто имеет представление о камнях времени или иных способах пересечения времени и пространства. И теперь я знаю, что мы попросту застряли во временной петле.

— Это значит… — пробормотал Соник, в осознании смотря на другого ежа.

— Да, — мрачно кивнул тот. — Я возвращаюсь только потому, что будущее разрушено. Мое вмешательство было необходимо в прошлом, но если бы с будущим все было прекрасно, у меня не было причин учиться путешествовать во времени. Единственный способ, это вырезать меня, но оставить мое влияние нетронутым. Проще говоря, убедить реальность, что я существую в прошлом, а не в будущем, — он устало вздохнул от утомительных объяснений. — Вы меня не забудете, но я не знаю, что будет со мной.

Воцарилось тревожное молчание, пока Сильвер ожидал их реакции. Герой вдруг почувствовал себя таким бессильным и бесполезным, словно вернулся в военный Нотхол, ожидая возвращения отряда, зная, что они не придут. Он чувствовал, как Блейз дрожит рядом, пытаясь сдержать невольный гнев и злые слезы, и взял ее за руку надеясь утешить. Воздух вокруг стал горячее. Соник никогда не видел ее такой разбитой, но ничуть не удивился. В конце концов, он всегда находил ее невероятно похожей на себя. Он тоже выглядел так с Шедоу или Наклзом в худшие дни.

Вдруг она встала и твердыми шагами подошла к утружденному ежу, явно ожидающему от нее осуждения или пощечины, но вместо этого получившего крепкое объятие. Сильвер на секунду замер, пытаясь осмыслить действия принцессы, но потом с облегчением обнял ее в ответ, борясь с собственными слезами.

— Прости меня, — со всхлипами просил он, цепляясь за Блейз, как за спасательный круг. Вся его внешняя отстраненность рассыпалась, уступая место беспорядочной тряске. Обвивая руки вокруг ее спины, он позволил себя безвольно повиснуть в крепких объятиях.

— Ничего, — смиренно шепчет принцесса, позволяя его морде уткнуться в изгиб шеи, гладя беспорядочно торчащие иглы, — я понимаю.

Они медленно сползают на пол со стула, спутывая конечности, желая запомнить этот момент навсегда, продолжать его бесконечно. Соник присоединяется к ним через пару минут, делая объятия еще более беспорядочными. Он ненавидит терять друзей, позволять им отправляться на верную гибель, но, как и Блейз, понимает и принимает мотивы Сильвера. Втроем они поставили благополучие своих миров выше собственных чувств и желаний. Как бы сильно они не любили, не боялись или не хотели жертвовать собой, их стремление защищать нуждающихся было важнее. Даже если эти решения причинят неимоверную боль близким, отступать нельзя. По крайней мере, в этот раз, они могут попрощаться.

***

Соник никогда не присутствовал на праздниках по случаю рождения детей, но недавно они пережили детский душ для Мины, и вот сейчас приветствуют сына Тейлза Ская. Ежик бы никогда не подумал десять лет назад, что его робкий младший брат и озорная певица сойдутся, особенно учитывая страстную любовь последней к этому раздражающему парню Эшу. К сожалению, Эш заболел три года назад и вскоре умер, оставив жену и дочь. Соник никак не может поколебать чувство, что Тейлз просто оказался удобным плечом в трудное время Мины, смотря, как лис с любовью укачивает сына, пока его жена предпочитает посвятить свое время гостям, ни разу не глянув в их сторону.

— Он просто прелесть, Тейлз, — с умилением сказал Соник, играя пальцами перед любопытным мальчиком. — Ты был таким же в детстве.

— Не смущай меня пред детьми, — со смешком ответил Майлз под хихиканье Мелоди и Лары Су, повисших на подлокотниках кресла для лучшего обзора. — Твоя мама показывала мне твои фотографии, и я могу честно сказать, что ты был очаровательнее.

— Я всегда был неотразим, — с притворным нарциссизмом ответил герой, показательно приглаживая иглы, словно пытаясь привести в лучший вид. — Посмотри на него! Девчонки уже вьются вокруг, — Соник весело подмигнул девочкам.

— Нет! — по-детски весело возмутились они, сразу же убегая в толпу взрослых, желая продемонстрировать свой протест, оставив мужчин смеяться над подобным поведением.

— Хорошо видеть детей такими беспечными, — мечтательно протянул ежик, закидывая руки за голову в расслаблении. — Совсем не похожи на нас в этом возрасте.

— Разница поколений, — задумчиво ответил Тейлз, смотря им вслед. — Мы через многое прошли, чтобы это было возможно. Вряд ли это было бы возможно без тебя. Ты должен гордиться, — с уважением сказал он, обращаясь к брату.

— Я — герой Мобиуса, как-никак, — сладко протянул он, лениво ухмыляясь. — Плевое дело. Намного сложнее разбираться с политикой. Ты знаешь, я не создан для этого, — фыркнул Соник, раздраженно уставившись в потолок.

— Ты неплохо справляешься, на мой взгляд, — оптимистично сказал лис. — Твоя репутация держит недоброжелателей в страхе, народ счастлив иметь лидера, которому доверяют, а твои методы правления еще не вызывали недовольств. Кроме того, твой опыт позволяет тебе успешно поддерживать хорошие отношения со всеми союзными странами. Я не думаю, что Мобиус мог бы процветать сильнее.

— Да, Блейз кое-чему меня научила, — с грустной ностальгией ответил герой, чувствуя надвигающуюся волну тоски.

Он провел почти четыре года в измерении Сол, лишь изредка вспоминая о родном мире. Соник потерял контакт почти со всеми, исключая Тейлза и Наклза, посвятив это время поиску себя. С сожалением выяснилось, что за маской спасителя осколки страхов, которые Соник с таким усердием в себе давил, перемололи все, что могло быть истинным «Я» в пыль. После войны не осталось страхов, но также не осталось и ничего настоящего, к чему можно вернуться. Он так желал освободиться от бремени героя, но получив возможность, понял, что кроме него ничего и не осталось.

Результат самокопаний вызвал депрессию, которую он преодолевал вместе с Блейз, все еще страдающий от после потери Сильвера, от которого с тех пор так и не было новостей. Им пришлось вместе бороться с саморазрушением, поддерживая друг друга и толкая вперед. Только благодаря совместным усилиям они выкарабкались без серьезных потерь. Принцесса смогла смириться с уходом, они не могут точно говорить о смерти, дорогого друга, а Соник принял свою фальшивую личность в качестве настоящей и научился принимать то, что чувствует на самом деле, инстинктивно не пряча это за улыбкой.

По мере течения времени он начал привыкать к жизни, которую построил с Блейз. Множество наполненных счастьем, любовью и умиротворением моментов заставляли забывать о судьбе, которая ждала его в родном мире. Ежик не хотел уходить, это было мучительно, словно пытаться сдирать с себя кожу. Прощаясь с хранительницей, Соник знал, что будит возвращаться несмотря ни на что. Она не держала, как и с Сильвером, все понимая. Однако ясность разума не помогала с разбитым сердцем.

Отчасти, герой надеялся, что за эти четыре года Салли начала двигаться дальше и нашла кого-то еще, с кем захочет связать свою жизнь. Не от того, что он разлюбил ее или что-то подобное. Нет. Просто тогда ему бы не пришлось выходить замуж и становиться королем, тем самым навсегда приковывая себя к одному месту. Соник мечтал быть свободным, но если отказ от этого пойдет всем на пользу, то все нормально. Он действительно любил Салли и не хотел так подводить ее.

— Когда мой ребенок родится, я бы хотел устроить такую же вечеринку, — потянувшись, вдруг сказал ежик, желая перевести тему.

— Салли ждет ребенка? — удивился Тейлз, взбодрившись.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Соник, смотря в сторону жены, весело смеющуюся в компании Джули Су, Банни и Эми. — Мы пока не говорили о детях. Просто мысли.

***

Почему-то иногда просто постучать в чью-то дверь сложнее, чем встретить в лоб Эггмана в одной из его машин. Соник беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу, поднося кулак к двери, но снова замерев. На самом деле, он должен прямо сейчас готовиться к войне, но ему действительно нужно сделать что-то важное перед тем, как спешить в бой. Мысленно дав себе подзатыльник за робость и глубоко вздохнув, храбрясь, он постучал. Стук эхом отразился от стен пустого холла, заставляя инстинктивно напрячься. С щелчком замка дверь отворилась, демонстрируя старую знакомую.

— Соник! — удивленно и радостно воскликнула Эми, в тот же миг, обвивая его шею в сокрушительные объятия. — Так давно не виделись! Как ты поживаешь?

— И я рад видеть тебя, — неловко посмеиваясь, ответил ежик, хлопая Роуз по спине. — Со мной все в порядке, но если ты переусердствуешь, Мобиус может потерять своего героя.

— Ты не изменился, — с любовью сказала она, отпуская. — Заходи, у меня есть чай и пирог.

— С удовольствием, — согласился Соник, все еще чувствуя себя нервным в непринужденной обстановке. Он последовал за хозяйкой, с любопытством оглядывая квартиру. — Милое местечко.

— Спасибо, я искала место поближе к офису. Это в соседнем квартале, — пояснила Эми, ставя чайник на плиту. — Был вариант совмещения, но мне не хотелось жить на работе.

— Да, это не лучшее решение, — поморщился герой, думая о замке. — Моя спальня находится прямо над залом заседания совета. Иногда мне снится, что кто-то из этих зануд сквозь пол проберется к моей кровати, чтобы зачитать очередное постановление о распределении картофеля.

— Я не могу представить, как ты можешь оставаться на месте на протяжении всего собрания, — смеясь, говорит ежиха, думая о его нраве и отношении к скучным вещам.

— Я привык со временем, — пожал плечами Соник, после чего снова поморщился, — но моя спина начала болеть от столь долгого сидения на месте. Мне нужно больше бегать.

— Должно быть, быть королем не так потрясающе, как все думают, — с сочувствием ответила Эми, ставя перед ним тарелку с аппетитно выглядящим яблочным пирогом.

— Я просто не создан для этого, — он лениво тыкал вилкой в свое угощение, не смотря на подругу. — Хотя, после стольких лет простоя, я переживаю, что мог стать слабее.

— Все будет хорошо, — Роуз утешительно сжала его свободную руку, обнадеживающе улыбаясь. — Ты же Ежик Соник. Тот, кто не знает поражений.

— Это то, что они пишут обо мне сейчас? — с раздраженным весельем спросил он, думая о недавнем выпуске новостей, на который наткнулся, пытаясь найти что-то, что поможет расслабиться под гнетом надвигающейся войны.

— Газеты и ТВ полны пропаганды. Народ нуждается в надежде на светлое будущее, а что поможет лучше, как не напоминание о подвигах короля, — спокойно пояснила Эми, грея руки о кружку ароматного чая.

— Даже если так, — угрюмо пробормотал герой, доставая конверт без подписей и протягивая его заинтересованной ежихе. — Я хочу попросить тебя о чем-то.

— Что это? — настороженно спросила она, осматривая предложенный предмет.

— Это предсмертное письмо, — губы невольно дернулись вверх на шокированное выражение лица Роуз, но продолжил раньше, чем она могла осыпать его вопросами. — Если я не вернусь с войны, то через год или около того я прошу тебя зачитать его перед теми, кому, как посчитаешь, важно это услышать.

— Но почему, Соник! — возмущенно воскликнула она, подскакивая, от чего стул едва не упал.

— Не то, чтобы я собираюсь умирать. Просто я переживаю, что мои возможности больше не соответствуют моим желаниям. Ты знаешь, как говорят: надейся на лучшее, но готовься к худшему, — герой грустно улыбнулся подруге, видя, как провисают ее плечи с иссякающим боевым духом. — Ты ведь понимаешь, да?

— Да, — удрученно кивнула она, садясь на раннее покинутое место. — Это просто… об этом просто сложно думать.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы по моему возвращению ты могла лично порвать конверт, — со слегка вынужденным энтузиазмом обещает Соник, от чего Эми слегка взбадривается. — Это просто страховка. Я действительно смущен тем, что я там написал. Хоть и переписывал тысячу раз, все еще кажется, что это довольно глупо. Обещай, что не будешь читать, если это не понадобится.

— Обещаю, — на выдохе шепчет Роуз, после чего берет себя в руки, вновь расправляя плечи. — Так кого мне пригласить? Салли? Тейлз? Наклз? Борцы за Свободу? Хаотиксы? Команда Дарк? Твоя семья?

— Я… я на самом деле понятия не имею, — смущенно пожал плечами ежик. — Не уверен, что им всем нужно слышать это. Просто… просто прочти заранее и реши. В конце концов, у меня есть причины, чтобы просить именно тебя о подобной работе.

— Ты не доверяешь другим в таком тонком вопросе, — проницательно заметила Эми, поднимая бровь.

— Ты одна из тех, кто действительно понимает меня и, даже скорбя, я могу положиться на тебя, чтобы выполнить мои условия и подождать со вскрытием, — честно ответил Соник, вновь отводя взгляд. — Я мог бы попросить Наклза также, но, ты знаешь, мы были слишком близки когда-то, чтобы я чувствовал себя комфортно.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает она, после чего строго смотрит прямо в глаза. — Я все сделаю, но ты, Блю Бой, должен подойти к обеспечению своей безопасности со всей серьезностью. Спасать мобианцем хорошо, но, умерев, ты уже никому не поможешь.

— Конечно, — мрачно ухмыльнулся герой. — У меня все еще есть пара дел, с которыми нужно разобраться по возвращении.

***

— Скажи привет, Азура!  
— Привет! А кому я говорю привет?  
— Моим друзьям. Я покажу им, какая ты у меня потрясающая!  
— А я смогу встретится с твоими друзьями, папочка?  
— Конечно! Просто подожди, пока у меня дома не будет безопасно, и тогда я свожу тебя туда.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю…


End file.
